memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flyer class
In Over a Torrent Sea there is a Flyer class that is based on the Delta Flyer and this article says the name in conjectural, so should this article be moved to Flyer class?--Long Live the United Earth 07:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) No,it could be a different class of shuttlecraft.-- 12:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The Delta Flyer was the first of this class,so it's a Delta Flyer class. :Under normal circumstances, that would be correct. But the Delta Flyer was built as a one-off while Voyager was stranded and wasn't intended to be the lead ship of a class. Having adopted the design upon Voyager's return, Starfleet may well have dropped the Delta from the name, but kept the Flyer. They would have been completely within their rights to call it the Paris-class, or name it after their official lead ship, or name the class something else entirely. The Delta Flyer itself (including its replacement) is a standalone, not a class. And the implication from Over a Torrent Sea is that Starfleet has based a class off of its design. -- 18:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The page needs more info on Propulsion systems and weapons it has.--TyphussJediVader 19:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I have added more info on the Flyer class and it looks great.--TyphussJediVader 14:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I am somewhat troubled by the recent additions to the article, which seem to be based entirely on assumption. The facts are: we know of one Flyer class vessel, and we have no idea of the Flyer class specs, just that is it a design based on that of Voyager's Delta Flyers. We have don’t know how much of the design was taken forward into the official Starfleet design, nor do we know what might have been added to or taken away from said design. It might be possible to include some of this information, as what the Flyer class might have based on it’s ancestors; but we have essentially no information on the specifications of the actual Flyer class. --8of5 13:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that Starfleet took anything away or added. Starfleet may have keep those systems on the Flyer class.--TyphussJediVader 14:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) They may have keep those systems on the Flyer class. Like the phasers, photon torpedoes, photonic missiles, pulse phase weapons, deflector shields, parametallic hull plating, unimatrix shielding, immersion shielding and the duranium-reinforced hull makes the Flyer class a heavy shuttlecraft better than any normal Federation shuttlecraft.--TyphussJediVader 14:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they may of, but they also may not off, the source does not give this information, and that's the problem. --8of5 14:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, Typhuss has a long history of warping articles to fit his own worldview and this doesn't reflect the sources. Just because the Enterprise cloaked once, it doesn't mean the whole Constitution class should have 'cloaking device' listed, and so on. We should strip the article to the details that reflect a standard shuttle class as a whole, and wait for more references before we start making assumptions. -- Captain MKB 14:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Fine, just remove that section if you want to.--TyphussJediVader 14:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, like I said, it might be entirely justified and indeed useful to maintain the information in some way, just not in a way that assumes everything we know about the Delta Flyer and Delta Flyer II is true of the Flyer class. --8of5 14:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Alpha Flyer was in . – AT2Howell 14:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The Alpha Flyer was in the first relaunch book, }}. It was Chakotay's shuttle.--TyphussJediVader 15:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's right! He was still using it in this book. I believe it is on board Voyager now...in the Delta Quadrant. – AT2Howell 15:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, wrong.. in Homecoming, this was a ship Chakotay "jokingly called the 'Alpha Flyer'" -- it never said it was Flyer class, nor was it said to be assigned to Voyager, or even if it was a Starfleet vessel. It was a ship Chakotay used during the time when the crew was relieved from their ship, and he jokingly named it after the previous Delta Flyer. in fact, Unworthy specified it as a civilian vessel, not an advanced Starfleet shuttle... Work on your reading comprehension, guys... -- Captain MKB 18:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC)